


Hidden Serpents, Secret Games

by 09Pyros_09Hydros



Series: One Shots and Contemplating Ideas [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Character Death, Gen, God Tier, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mage of Mind - Freeform, Nagisa being Nagisa, Out of Character, Page of Time - Freeform, Past Friendship(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-Sburb, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rogue of Rage - Freeform, Secret Identity, Somewhat, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros
Summary: Nagisa shouldn't be playing this game, he'd already played a deadlier one before, why start a new one? He should've just killed his teacher from the start of the get-go and made things easier for everyone and for Earth at the cost of his identity as a normal person.Maybe it was for that he didn't try and kill Koro-sensei so soon. His new teacher's personality and talent in teaching was convincing him to further play this game of normality- however normal an Assassination Classroom was.He still missed Gakushuu and Norita though, even with E-Class bizarre dynamic and friendly vibe. But he knew they had complicated feelings about each other, especially after what he'd done to...At any rate, Nagisa felt like he could deal with Koro-sensei and save the Earth. He'd done it once before, he could do it again.He didn't have to be the Rogue of Rage in E-Class. The Game was over and he was just Nagisa again and hopefully that would be enough.





	Hidden Serpents, Secret Games

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was just an idea thing that came out and I wanted to put it out.
> 
> Maybe I'll touch it again in the future but for now, it's shelved with the other one shots/twoshots at the moment!

* * *

obscureSerpentine [OS] joined the memo 'Esteemed Concubines'  
prodigiousProgeny [PP] joined the memo 'Esteemed Concubines'  
unacclaimedFoodie [UF] joined the memo 'Esteemed Concubines'

PP: ...

UF: XD

OS: I honestly forgot Sosui-kun renamed the memo that way.

PP: I refuse that name, I'm changing it.

UF: nooo shuu-chan don't change it!!!

prodigiousProgeny [PP] changed the memo name to 'Minions' 

UF: awww but also snnrrk, so glad to know you think of us that way shuu-chan

PP: You certainly don't have a will to live Norita.  
PP: I should have persuaded Sosui and Nagisa to abandon your friendship sooner.

UF: but cha didnt >:D

OS: Gakushuu-kun, Norita-kun, please, no bickering for now?  
OS: You can bicker when Sosui-kun comes on.   
OS: I can hand off my babysitter handle to him.

UF: so mean nagi-chan ;3;  
UF: by the way, where's sui-chan

PP: Where is Sosui.  
PP: I'm wasting valuable time as it is participating in this nonsense.   
PP: I should be doing homework right now.

UF: mr honor student asano gakushuu-chan cant talk and work at the same time???  
UF: i am ***shook***

PP: You are such an annoying dog.  
PP: And as much as I'd like to do both, it would be better to focus on one thing at the moment. I'd rather listen to whatever this is for now *right now* than do work later on and suffer from halving my attention to whatever useless shrivel that comes into this memo.  
PP: Especially from you Norita.

UF: ouch  
UF: barbed right into my heart shuu-chan  
UF: im so hurt  
UF: nagi-chan help  
UF: shuu-chan is being mean to meeee

OS: Sigh. 

scienceTechnicalities [ST] is online! 

OS: Sosui-kun!

UF: sui-chan! :DDD

PP: Finally.  
PP: Tell us Sosui, what was so important for you to gather us in this memo right now at this time of night?

UF: it's day for me 

OS: Timezones Norita-kun.

UF: ik lol

ST: my esteemed concubines!  
ST: oh wait, gakushuu changed the memo name. darn.  
ST: anyway, long story short; we've got about 36 hours to live and i need you to cooperate with me.  
ST: everything i've done and said has been building up to this moment.  
ST: gakushuu, norita, nagisa  
ST: we have work to do

* * *

Nagisa Shiota stared at the yellow creature that was, for the last semesters, now his teacher. 

Koro-sensei, aptly named by Kayano, was the being that would destroy the earth once the school year was up. Claiming to be the one that had destroyed the moon and permanently shaped it to it's crescent form. For reasons unknown, this yellow-octopus like creature, possible experimentation? Had decided that before he'd destroy the earth, he would teach E-Class of Kunugigaoka Junior High, as both students and as assassins. It was a very strange thing to do for someone who would destroy the earth in a year.

On the subject of the earth's destruction, Nagisa should probably be more _**serious**_ about it, after all, the planet was at stake and Nagisa should be able to kill him. He had let the earth be destroyed before and he wasn't willing to do it again. This time, there would be no reset button for him. No miracle chance that was given to them- _him_ by an amazing and mysterious friend. 

He should kill Koro-sensei.

But... This guy, he was just so... _nice_.

Koro-sensei was a good teacher, magnificent really no doubt about that and he was doing great for E-Class. He was teaching better than all teachers in the past, hell, he, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei had taught Nagisa things he hadn't known. In the new E-Class that he ushered in, Nagisa had felt like he was someone normal again.

Well, as normal as it was in E-Class. But, despite that, Nagisa shouldn't be doing this. Not giving it his all. Well, he _was_ in a physical sense however..

He had a very good chance of killing Koro-sensei if he really tried. He, Ga-_Asano_, Nor-_Yuji_, if they teamed up together, they could beat and kill him surely. It was hard to win against the Rogue of Rage, the Mage of Mind and the Page of Time. _That game_ had left them all powerful and changed, but also divided after what happened in the game.

Asano pretended not to know him to hide the fact he couldn't look at him anymore and was back to his ways in trying to battle his father, Yuji was still in-between it all- and he couldn't blame them.

After what he did to their fourth and final friend...

They had gone into an unspoken agreement not to use their powers, not to acknowledge it, their past and each other ever since they crossed that door and back into a new universe that was _almost_ exactly the same. It had been a surprise, a month after they 'came back', the moon had been destroyed, giving it it's crescent shape. And Nagisa was now being taught by the being who supposedly did that.

Supposedly being his key word. 

He had his doubts about that. 

Still, banning together to save the world again sounded like a nice and solid idea and a nice possible reunion but, again, Nagisa had a lot of doubt for it. Maybe he had to rely on E-Class for this. Besides, it didn't seem to be fair for the rest of his classmates who were doing so much in their efforts for assassination, and relying on his physical combat skills and nothing else was a nice new thing he liked.

The game was over. He didn't have to bother Asano and Yuji for help, they were doing fine without him and were somewhat clear on where they stood about him and his past actions. He didn't have to be the Rogue of Rage anymore.

He was just Nagisa Shiota of E-Class. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

UF: OH SHIT

OS: NORITA-KUN  
OS: WHY

UF: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SEE HER OKAY?!  
UF: fuck fuck fuck  
UF: how is she

OS: Alive, thankfully.  
OS: She's out cold though.   
OS: But at least I have my mom at home?

UF: i'm really sorry nagisa

OS: It's okay Norita-kun, just be more careful please.  
OS: Come on, we don't have much time.  
OS: I have to connect to Gakushuu-kun soon.

UF: roger that nagi-chan!!  
UF: leave it to me >:]

* * *

Koro-sensei was fairly confident he had a good grasp on everyone within his class. He knew their personalities, their likes, their dislikes- he had worked to know better about them, to _see_ them like his beloved Aguri had seen him. He became their teacher and gave them his all to make sure _they_ gave it _their_ all in killing him. 

Despite the limited time they had, they were flourishing and having fun underneath his eyes. He felt, gratified, satisfied, fond and content- _This_ was how teaching was supposed to be. He had been quite the fool in his old ways, back when things felt so empty and bleak in his life, back when he was _The Reaper_ and nothing else.

An emotionless assassin, one of the best yes but his past life _couldn't compare_ to his new one. His new one as Koro-sensei.

He also felt a small sense of regret. 

If only he had met Yukimura Aguri sooner, then maybe she could've made him _see_ everything sooner, maybe then things could've ended different. Maybe his apprentice wouldn't have betrayed him then. And things would've been so much better.

But as much as he regretted on how he had treated his prodigy, he couldn't exactly regret on how things turned out even though he was destined to die by the end of the school year. Class 3-E was now his life, his students were now his life. And they had a claim on his life, he dearly wished they'd be able to kill him before graduation though it was a selfish wish, burdening his death on the hands of his precious students...

However, he couldn't have it any other way.

Speaking of his students, they truly were doing amazing as time flew by. Steadily growing from their roots as the deadlasts of their school and into wonderful people that he absolutely _knew_ would shake the world in the future. Nevermind the possibility of having no future. Again, he had faith on his beloved students.

Though, there were a few complications that the ex-experiment was concerned over.

And one of them was staring at his back as he taught Mathematics this period- PE was coming up next so he should be wrapping things up soon. 

Now, students staring at his back was not an unusual thing to occur, on the contrary it was quite common- given the fact he was a teacher and half the time they were staring it was because they were trying to pay attention to his lesson, at least he certainly hoped that was it. But to get to the point; he was used to people staring at his back. 

What he wasn't very used to on the other hand, was being stared with a despondent, complicated look. Especially from a student. 

Complicated looks were rather common but being paired with a despondent, despaired and a rather sad look? That wasn't very common, what was more concerning though was the fact it was from one of his students- Shiota Nagisa, the quiet, blue-haired boy that had the most potential for assassination that Koro-sensei had seen in a long while. Taking down Takaoka, the vile and horrid man, had brought that to light to not only him, but to Karasuma as well though he had suspicion to Nagisa ever since the reckless suicide bombing attempt.

Nagisa-kun was a kind boy, quiet and mostly unnoticed outside Class E, and sometimes _within_ Class E but he was a student that was well-liked despite his mostly reserved nature. Though, sometimes, Koro-sensei thought that there was more to him than meets the eye. It was a given since he had this unnatural talent for things not the norm but there was something else to that.

Some times, the yellow-octopus man thought that Nagisa held back but wasn't always sure. 

He made great efforts with his physical combat, his assassinations attempts and working together along with his classmates. His skills over weaponry was great, especially when it came to knives and pistols. His ability to blend into the background and read the mood of the atmosphere was quite amazing and he was very proud on how Nagisa had grown in both skill and grade, he truly was!

However...

There was just _something_ about Nagisa that seemed off some times. And now was one of them. Lost in his thoughts, the blue-haired teenager revealed quite the alarming range of emotions from his eyes, though they were hidden from the other students, Koro-sensei could read them easily.

Nostalgia. Fondness. Thoughtfulness. Regret. Loss. Despondence. And finally, Acceptance. 

Very suspicious and alarming.

He wondered about those emotions.

It wasn't suppose to be on a young man's face, not someone like Nagisa. It seemed old, aged, it really didn't fit his beloved student at all. It was like he had witnessed something that was beyond for someone his age, witnessed or even _participated_ in something very important to him.

Koro-sensei was very concerned for that.

Maybe he should take Nagisa aside to talk to during or after PE.

* * *

PP: Nagisa for the love of all that is existing.  
PP: *Why did you put the lathe in the bathroom*  
PP: And the alchemiter in the living room?  
PP: Nagisa my father is going to be home soon, he's going to see the damned machinery in the living room.

OS: I'm sorry Gakushuu-kun!   
OS: I know we agreed on putting them in more inconspicuous places but I don't think we have enough time for that.  
OS: If it makes you feel any better, it's very cramp in my apartment right now and I'm still trying to wake my mom up?

PP: That  
PP: Is satisfactory I suppose.  
PP: Fine.  
PP: How much time do we have until I have to go?

OS: A few minutes.  
OS: Uh-oh.

PP: What?

OS: Your dad's home and he's at the alchemiter.

PP: Shit.

* * *

Asano Gakushuu, contrary to belief, _had_ friends. Friends that he didn't consider as minions. Friends that he had genuinely cared about even though he acted like he didn't. Friends that he _missed_ even though he acted like he didn't. 

And they weren't part of the '_Big Five_' group that the students thought they were. Those weren't his friends, not his first ones anyway. His first ones- he wasn't too keen to think about. One of them was nearby, the other was somewhere else on the globe. The one nearby... They barely acknowledge each other, preferring to pretend they had no idea who the other was, pretend that they hadn't met before, pretend that they hadn't had a deeper past than anyone else on campus.

Nagi-_Shiota_, was nothing more than an E-class student. Someone who was scraping the bottom of the barrel of the bizarre educational system that his own father had created. When they were in each other's eyesight, or peripheral vision during school assemblies and events, they made sure not to look at each other. Nothing happened between them months ago before the school year. 

The entire time they've spent together, erased and never existed in the first place.

That's right, it was for the best, even though it had been the best time he'd ever spent, those nonsensical moments, the danger, the shenanigans-

Even briefly, for a time, he and his father had gotten along. 

But now...

Everything was back as the way it should be.

Even if something was missing.

<strike> _Sosui..._ </strike>

Gakushuu put it past him, it was time to outgrow those feelings. He even willingly put away his powers as agreed by the three of them. No powers. No nothing. Just a normal life as it should be. 

He had his hands full, trying to combat his father on his own territory and somehow E-Class who were growing far more than he expected- Shiota was part of it, somewhat. But he wasn't the source of it. He could've gotten inside information from him but they weren't on speaking terms, they had a silent agreement and that was it.

The school year was passing and Gakushuu was determined to see it through by normal means, if his father had noticed anything different about him, he didn't comment on it. Slightly disappointing, but preferable all the same. 

Of course, did he really think he could just put it all past him? Did _they_ really think that? After all they had been through?

Gakushuu was a fool to think that he could just bury his bonds and look the other way. Utterly foolish to think that. 

So when he meets with his father that day, expecting nothing less than the usual battle between them- he never expects to see one of his old friends appearing out of nowhere with a bright red flare, blooded, beaten and bruised while shocking both him and his father.

"Shuu-chan..." Yuji Norita smiled through bloody teeth and bruised eyes, "H-Hi..." He collapses and it's instinct for Gakushuu to move and catch him. 

His father stands in shock as Gakushuu looks alarmed and humanely concerned, "Norita! Hey- what happened? Norita? Norita who did this to you?!" He demands, trying to stem the bleeding, stab? wounds? Could it be-?!

"N-Not... your Nori... ta... doomed..." Norita gasps, struggling to stay alive- ah, he was doomed and Gakushuu's efforts to keep him alive would be for naught if he didn't hear him out. <strike>Italwayshurtwhenitturnedouttobethatway.</strike> "S-Stop, alpha m-me... stupi-d i-idea... Nag-Nagi-cha-n, he... help... Shuu...." Norita whispered, gradually getting weaker with each word he managed to spit out. "...s-sorry... Na...gi..s.." 

A version of Yuji Norita dies in the Principal's office of Kunugigoaka's Prestige School. 

"Asano, what-" For once, Asano Gakuhou, his esteemed father, is shocked speechless, watching _his_ son, silently shed tears for a teenager he had never met. He was probably sure that Gakushuu had never met him either, but he _did_, once upon a time ago. With three other males that he had considered his dearest friends despite all the flack and sarcasm he gave them all. 

And one of them, a version or not, had died in his arms. _Again_. 

Asano Gakushuu tenderly sets the body down, eyes narrowing and tears falling. "... Please excuse me for a moment father. I have business to attend to." He says monotonously, fists clenching as Doomed Norita's words bounced in his head. Whatever happened was centered around Alpha Norita- aka, this timeline's Norita, _his_ Norita, and Shi-_Nagisa_. Who was no doubt currently in E-Class' campus. 

He needed to be there.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gakuhou demands, shock once more returning as his son's previously bloodied uniform _changes_. It's a strange teal-ensemble, but somehow fitting perfectly on his son's figure. Gakushuu ignores him, looking down to his hands with a somber and yet nostalgic smile- he had seen that before, during the start of the year but he hadn't questioned it, he was certainly questioning it _now _though. 

Gakushuu had forgotten how horribly colored his Mage of Mind godhood had been, "Ah, it's been so long since I wore this... Again, I must apologize to cut this meeting short father. But I have a friend to assist- do not worry, I will deal with this body afterwards though. I must hurry." With that, he _lifts_ from the air, actually _flying_ and swiftly crashes through the Principal's window, flying off towards the E-Class mountain.

Asano Gakuhou could only helplessly watch in shock as his son flew off at high speeds, before he snapped out of it and _moved_.

Something was happening and he wanted to know what.

* * *

UF: DAMMIT SHUU-CHAN STOP IT

PP: Stop what.  
PP: I am merely setting up the machinery Norita.  
PP: It's my job as your server player.  
PP: Whoops.

UF: ASSHOLE THAT ALMOST GOT ME.

PP: It was an honest mistake.  
PP: My finger slipped from the mouse.  
PP: But it's very fortunate that you dodged.  
PP: Looks like you're less lazier than I thought.

UF: you are evil

PP: What was that?  
PP: Whoops again.

UF: SHUUU-CHAAAAN

* * *

It had been a normal afternoon. 

P.E. Class was in session and everyone was training underneath Karasuma-sensei's keen eye. Koro-sensei was off to the side with Bitch-sensei, both of them watching them train, lightly snacking. Well, Bitch-sensei was, Korosensei was devouring snack after snack like usual. 

Everything was fine.

Until it wasn't.

"Looks like the kids are doing better and better everyday." Bitch-sensei, _fucking call her Jelavic-sensei dammit_, comments as the Physical Education period continued. "They're doing well for brats." 

Koro-sensei laughed his weird laugh, "Nyurufufufu~ Do not underestimate them just because they're the so called 'End Class' my dear, they're simply knives that need to be properly polished and sharpened so they can be deadly weapons! And these tentacles will gladly polish them so they can show off their inner assassin!" He boasted, laughing while the blond foreign teacher rolled her eyes, though, she had to mentally admit that despite the perverted octopus' personality, he was one hell of a teacher. 

"You're doing a great job then Koro-sensei! Sounds like they certainly improved!" Yuji gushed, smiling as he sat between Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei.

Bitch-sensei scoffed, "Don't, you're just going to grow his ego." She scolded while the ex-experiment laughed boisterously.

...

..

.

"HOLD ON WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" She shouted once she and Koro-sensei realized that this strange teen had appeared out of nowhere. He looked to be Japanese, he had brown hair and slit, black eyes. He wore a red cap on his head and a strange set of red clothing, a bright red gear on his chest. Wait, why was he wearing short shorts like that? What? "Your fashion sense is appalling, what the hell?!" 

At her shout, the class stopped to see why she shouted, only to be shocked to see a random strange teenager on the steps with two of their teachers. Unseen by most of them though, Nagisa's breath hitched as he stared wide-eyed at the newcomer on their campus. 

Karasuma-sensei was quick to approach him, "You are trespassing on private property, you're not suppose to be here." He pointed out as he aimed his narrowed gaze at the smiling Yuji Norita. He didn't recognized him, and he was very sure that the government didn't send him- but now he was here and he had seen Koro-sensei who had changed into a disguise a tad too late, it was probably useless now even though he was badly trying to play it all off. 

"No, I am. Kind of." Norita replied as he stood up, still smiling, "Don't worry though, I'm not here for Koro-sensei, I don't need the bounty or whatever. I'm rich enough as it is. I can deal with him later." He said nonchalantly as he stepped down the stairs, the students of E-Class eyed him in confusion and in wary. The last time a teenager had appeared on their campus out of nowhere was Itona and that had been a bit of a mess even though it ended well- they still had to repair the wall though. 

"Then why are you here in the first place?" Karma asked, observing him closely with his usual easy smile. It was one of the rare moments where he appeared for class, but then again this was P.E. and probably his favorite class. "And who are you anyway?"

Norita chuckled, giving a slight bow, "I'm Yuji Norita, it's nice to meet you all." He introduced himself before his smile widened, "As for why I'm here... I'm here to visit an old friend. Isn't that right, Nagisa-chan?" He chirped innocently and immediately everyone turned to look at the blue haired and eyed student.

"Nagisa?"  
"Wait, Shiota you know this guy?"  
"Nagisa who is he? How does he know you?"  
"Nagisa, wh- wait, are you okay?"

Nagisa looked pale, staring at Norita with wide and lost blue eyes that were filled with regret, shock and more. It sent those who saw it on edge and on alert- whoever 'Yuji Norita' was, it was clear that there was an unknown and deep history between him and Nagisa. "... Norita-kun..." Was all Nagisa could say when Norita stepped forward towards him. "Why- Why are you here?" 

Norita tilted his head, "Didn't you hear me Nagi-chan?" Nagisa winced in the nickname, looking down with a severely guilty look, something strange flashing through his eyes as Norita continued, "I came here to visit you! It's been a long time since we've gotten to talk- after the pact, we promised to stay away but we know that wasn't going to last forever." He said, confusing those around him. Pact? What pact?

Whatever it was, it just made Nagisa look even more guilty and uncomfortable. They had never seen him like this, he usually had a pleasant if a bit neutral look on his face, smiling easily and generally being normal around their classroom. Koro-sensei however, saw glimpses of that on Nagisa's face from time to time when his student drifted off into his own thoughts or when he thought no one was paying attention. It made him frown just as he was frowning now as Norita continued, seemingly uncaring over Nagisa's reaction.

"At some point or another, for some _reason_ or another, we'd have to talk again. And not ignore each other or pretend we don't know each other- just look at you and Shuu-kun! You both see the other from time to time much more often than me, I'm all alone back home without you guys and it kind of sucks. I don't have anyone to talk to anymore, you know I kind of miss it." Norita says wistfully and Nagisa's head snapped to look at him with shock and what looked to be some hope in his eyes, it doesn't last long as Norita drops his smile and he looks scarily blank, a dark look in his eyes. "But you just had to ruin it." That stuns the blue-eyed boy, the hope shatters. "You _had_ to ruin it, no other choice yeah? No other choice, it's your fault we're like this. It's your fault Sui-chan is gone. Everything's not fine Nagi-chan, and you're the reason why that is." 

Sticks and stones may hurt a person's physical body, but words can mentally and emotionally scar someone. 

Nagisa's look falls and he looks _heartbroken_, his breath getting shallow as what Norita said repeated itself in his head. He didn't realize he was even crying, tears falling down his face as he actually staggered backwards. "My... fault..." He mumbled, the thoughts he had tried to repress over the time in this new world came back fullfold. The fact it was _Norita_ who told him that made everything worse as visions of the past flew across his eyes. "...my... S-Sosui-I'm _sorry_-" 

"Hold on!" Kayano interrupted, placing herself between Nagisa and Norita, looking furious and protective- also reminding both Nagisa and Norita that they weren't alone. "I don't know what happened but whatever happened surely wasn't Nagisa's fault! He's not like that!" She defended with crossed arms and a defiant look in her golden eyes. 

From behind, Karma slung an arm around Nagisa's shoulders, startling him and making him look at the red-haired delinquent with teary eyes, "Kayano's right. Nagisa's too much of a good guy to do whatever you implied he did. Something went wrong sure but I doubt it's solely because of Nagisa." He said casually, staring at Norita with chilled eyes and a deceptively easy smile. 

Around him, their fellow E-Class students spoke up, defending Nagisa and glaring at Norita.

"Yeah! Nagisa wouldn't do that!"  
"As if Shiota would ever have the balls to actually ruin something!"  
"Leave Nagisa alone you meanie!"  
"And what's with the weird red clothes? Those shorts totally don't fit you!"

Through out it, Norita didn't speak, merely staring at Nagisa with blank eyes that creeped everyone out. Nagisa however looked to be a bit better, he was on the verge of a breakdown sure but it seemed like he was slowly recuperating with each reassurance and defense that came from his classmates. 

Of course the clamor died down when Koro-sensei was suddenly in front of Norita, a rare frown on his face. Norita met his gaze as the yellow octopus began to speak in a grave tone. "Now I may not know the history you share with my dearest student and what went between you two but you shouldn't accuse him or give him fault so callously on whatever happened. Perhaps you don't have the full picture, or just one side to a story that you don't know fully yourself. If he has done something than you have my apologies and sympathies but do you not see how this matter affect him so? Does it not seem that he's regretting everything that happened regardless?" He points out seriously and yet gently, Norita glances back to Nagisa who's looking at him with regret-filled eyes, a silent but crying mess underneath Karma's arm. Koro-sensei smiles a polite and offering smile, "Maybe we should all sit down and discuss things properly? Clear whatever mess this is or just think it all through? I'd love to formally meet a friend of Nagisa, I find your clothing rather interesting! So, what do you say?" He said, offering a tentacle to the silent Norita.

For a silent and tense moment, nothing happened. But then...

Norita smiled, "No." The offered yellow tentacle is suddenly _cut off_ making the teacher yelp and the surrounding students gasp in shock. Norita is standing still as Koro-sensei is suddenly batted to the side and _freezes mid-air_\- he just, stops in mid-air. Encased in a red aura and a picture of an unmoving clock appears on the frozen Koro-sensei. 

"_Koro-sensei!/What the hell?!/Fuck he's got those freaky tentacles like Itona!_" 

True to someone's words, a pair of red tentacles appear from Norita's shoulders, coming underneath the ridiculous costume that Norita has. Nagisa gapes at him, "N-Norita-kun, what have you _done_?" He whispers, recognizing the Time powers but _not_ the red tentacles that Norita now had. Since when-?!

The Page of Time laughs, it now sounds a tad deranged as Norita's smile turns a bit darker, "What have _I_ done? Nagi-chan, what have _you_ done?!" He countered, slipping into what seemed to be madness as the tentacles lashed dangerously out around him. "_You_ caused this! You caused everything! If it weren't for you, the moon would be whole! If it weren't for y_ou I wouldn't have been all alone back home! **If it weren't for you, Sosui-kun would be alive yoU MURDERER!**_" Norita screams and suddenly disappears.

The strange red aura around Koro-sensei flickers and slowly the teacher is able to move, unfortunately it was too late as Norita reappears behind Nagisa and Karma. "_NAGISA-_" 

Tentacles pierce through the blue-haired teens chest, spraying blood from the wound. Nagisa looks surprised as he abruptly coughs up red liquid, blood staining both the tentacles and his uniform, shortly it begins to stain the ground. And just as fast, the tentacles exit from Nagisa, making him wobble in place.

Karma, Kayano, Karasuma-sensei- _everyone_, looks on in shock and horror as Nagisa _somehow_ remains standing for only a short moment. The moment passes and Nagisa falters, almost falling completely over if it weren't for Karma to catch him. Behind them, Norita smiles madly while flicking _Nagisa's blood_ off of his tentacles. 

Mayhem starts and everyone screams in panic, rage, horror, terror, shock. 

In an instant, Koro-sensei is by Nagisa and Karma's side as whatever was keeping him stuck and frozen in mid-air, trying, _hoping_ frantically that he could somehow save his student before it was too late- only it was. "... You destroyed his heart..." Koro-sensei states blankly and somehow everyone hears it on the field, and the horror increases from that. "You... _You..._" The yellow of his skin drains and turns into an inky black. Rage injected into his very veins as he turns to look at the satisfied looking Norita. Nevermind the madness in his eyes. If anything that made him even _more_ angrier. 

Before he could move though, before _anyone_ could do anything. A familiar voice calls from the sky.

"**_Nagisa!_**" 

They look up and they see Asano Gakushuu, dressed in a teal ensemble looking down with actual horror on his face and in his eyes. 

Norita breaks into a wide smile, "Shuu-chan! Shuu-chan look! I avenged Sui-chan! Nagi-chan's dead!" He laughs, unable to notice the tears that now come from his darkened eyes. "He's _dead_! Do you think he'll stay that way?! He has to right?! That's a Just death right?! He killed Sui-chan, he should stay dead right?!" 

Gakushuu's horror only grows as he descends from the air. "Norita what have you _done_?"

"That's what Nagi-chan said- he said that, why are you saying that too? I did what I had to! Nagi-chan's dead like Sui-chan and now everything will be fine!"

Everything was going to be fine.

_But it really wasn't._

* * *

ST: move it norita  
ST: fate of the world rests on our shoulders!

UF: like wow, yeah i know  
UF: no pressure or anything  
UF: god sosui this is still so fucking bizarre  
UF: you still owe all of us answers for this shit okay  
UF: telling us till last minute   
UF: thats a dick move even for me sui-chan

ST: sorry norita but i had to  
ST: it's how it's suppose to play out  
ST: but we're going to make this out okay?  
ST: we're all gonna be okay  
ST: we can do this  
ST: i'm counting on the three of you   
ST: and you three can count on me  
ST: just trust me  
ST: i promise that things will be okay

UF: ...  
UF: fiiiine  
UF: but only bc youre the one who said that yeah?  
UF: and bc shuu-chan and nagi-chan are with us  
UF: everythings going to be fine :]

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> _*Cue the horrified confusion and shock from E-Class and everyone else that wasn't involved*_
> 
> Yeah, this was a good one shot but I don't think I'll be able to continue this into a full story at the moment. Too much on my plate and it's not a fully fleshed out thing, not to mention I'm not used to it. Who knows, when one of my stories ends or gets a break I'll start this or one of my other one shots? 
> 
> At any rate, hope you enjoyed this weird one shot! Till the next time!
> 
> Also if it wasn't clear here's the gist of it. 
> 
> Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu, Yuji Norita and an OC I made on the fly were once best friends (kind of) and also players to a game known as SBURB, it ended their world and after a dramatic session which ends with Nagisa somehow killing the Sosui (OC), they restart their world and end up trying to live 'normally'. It's amicable but not really ideal since the three survivors are left with a whole lot of baggage from their past. Nagisa especially. 
> 
> From there, Norita ends up doing something sketchy and reckless and loses himself to the tentacles he got from somewhere (Shiro maybe?) and ends up attacking and killing Nagisa. A Doomed Timeline version of him pleas for help towards Gakushuu who goes and shows up too late to do anything to prevent Nagisa from dying. Is the death permanent? That's an ambiguous ending for this shot. 
> 
> Meanwhile everyone around them gets a big dose of confusion and horror as they see this happen and see Nagisa die. Just what is up with them all? Why are Norita and Gakushuu wearing such strange clothing? Why does Nagisa seem to know them? What happened between them? What happened with Koro-sensei with the freeze thing? Why can Gakushuu suddenly fly now? Etc. Etc. 
> 
> That's pretty much it right now.  
Creative thinking huh? Yeah this came up to me as I was rewatching Assassination Classroom and thinking about Homestuck. Welp, that's all for now folks! See you next time!


End file.
